Networking addresses serve to identify devices and/or locations on a network and may include various classes of information, including telephone numbers, medium access control values corresponding to layer 2 of the communications protocol stack, Internet Protocol (“IP”) addresses corresponding to layer 3 of the communications protocol stack, Autonomous System Numbers (“ASN”) corresponding to layer 4 of the communications protocol stack, serial numbers, and others. Furthermore, each of the classes of networking addresses may have variations. For example, IP addresses may be of different varieties such as Internet Protocol version 4 (“IPv4”) and Internet Protocol version 6 (“IPv6”).
Networking addresses such as these must be maintained by an organization and managed appropriately. Such management must insure that no two devices, and/or locations depending upon the class of network addresses, are assigned the same networking address in a common routing area of a network. Additionally, these addresses must be managed appropriately so that networking addresses are assigned to maximize routing table efficiency. Furthermore, because networking addresses are limited commodities, if the available addresses are not appropriately managed, then addresses may be wasted by being unused while a need exists for those addresses. Thus, address uniqueness and appropriate distribution are important factors in network performance.
Conventionally, networking addresses are managed through the manual use of a text listing or a spreadsheet. The spreadsheet may consist of a column of networking addresses or blocks of addresses, with additional columns containing attributes of each address or block of addresses. The information in the cells of the text listing or spreadsheet is updated when the set of managed addresses or the attributes of the addresses have changed. Accordingly, the network administrator must study the spreadsheet to find out the attribute value(s) for a particular networking address or block of addresses. For example, a particular sheet of a spreadsheet may represent a particular network so that the networking addresses on this particular sheet are those designated for that network. Furthermore, one or more columns within a sheet may represent the status of the address block while another column represents the associated network equipment for allocated addresses. Tables 1 and 2 discussed below provide examples of spreadsheet layouts that are used to manually keep track of networking addresses.
The conventional method of manually tracking network addresses in a spreadsheet provides the administrator with no management tools other than the raw information within the spreadsheet cells. A text listing or spreadsheet may display at most a few hundred data elements in a concise format, whereas an administrator may be responsible for millions of addresses. Furthermore, views of the data are limited to the original organization of the data, for example, in order of address, which requires manual searches or additional utilities to access the information by another perspective, i.e. addresses of a particular status. For address formats such as IP that use classless interdomain routing (“CIDR”) based numbering, addresses may be administered in blocks of very specific sizes and boundaries. These limits are not obvious in the conventional spreadsheet method except perhaps to those administrators with a thorough familiarity with the address format, which makes the administration of the addresses more difficult.
The lack of a visual representation creates problems for the administrator because it is difficult to see relationships between the networking addresses of a set for even moderate numbers of addresses. For example, the administrator may need to quickly see the relative number of networking addresses assigned to a first network relative to a second network. Furthermore, the administrator may need to quickly see the relative number of allocated networking addresses for a network relative to the number of free networking addresses. It is a cumbersome and time-consuming task to find such information by scanning cells of a spreadsheet, and the administration of the networking addresses is made inefficient as a result.